


Drinking in the Bliss

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, College AU, M/M, Mentions of the Human Centipede, Rick Rolling, Underage Drinking, Virgin!Sam, drunk!Sam, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Sam are in the same criminal law class, and Lucifer drinks his coffee with four shots of vodka. What happens when Sam accidentally drinks Lucifer’s coffee?





	Drinking in the Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> So, platonic-rabbit gave me this idea on my first day of classes and I decided to write the thing. And now I have finished the thing. Three weeks later. xD
> 
> So, Enjoy!!

Sam Winchester smiled as he sat down next to Lucifer Milton in their 8 AM criminal law class, chuckling as Lucifer poured over the Pennsylvania State Crime Codes book and comparing it to their textbook for the class. “Are you aiming to memorize the entirety of the crimes code before this semester is done?” he teased his acquaintance. 

Lucifer chuckled and looked at Sam with a small smirk. “And if I am?” 

“Then I’ll say that you’re insane,” Sam chuckled. 

“Ahh, but I know that I’m insane, so does that really make me insane?” Lucifer countered, passing Sam his coffee after double checking to make sure that it wasn’t his own, taking a small sip and detecting no notes of vodka, handed it to Sam. 

“Thanks,” Sam said gratefully as he began drinking it deeply. 

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled, blushing slightly but not enough to be noticeable. He started drinking his own coffee again as he compared the crime codes to the textbook again, making a note. 

Their professor closed the door behind himself and started the class. Lucifer wanted to sleep. Criminal law, while it had it’s interesting moments, was also  _ very boring.  _

Instead of taking notes during class, he began doodling a little story about him and Sam, something he knew would never happen. 

It was like he was a teenage girl around Sam, and he couldn’t help it. The way the other boy smiled and talked was intoxicating to him, and his ever changing eyes were captivating. But there was no indication that Sam was even  _ interested  _ in other men, much less Lucifer himself.

So Lucifer kept his crush to himself, bought Sam coffee before every criminal law class, and spent his criminal law classes either buried in his textbook or writing short little stories about things he’d feel never coming to past with him and Sam. Today’s story was about stargazing on a blanket in a field somewhere, a bottle of white wine between them. Lucifer was in between Sam’s legs, strong arms wrapped around him as they gazed up at the stars. Occasionally kissing chastely every now and then. 

“Class dismissed” rang out as Lucifer began describing a not as chaste kiss in his notebook. Closing it before Sam could peak, he shoved the notebook back into his bag and gulped down the rest of his coffee. He smiled at the other boy. “See you on Friday?” he asked. 

Sam smiled and Lucifer’s heart skipped. “Yeah, see you on Friday.” 

Lucifer smiled and made his way back to his dorm to sleep and drink a shot or five. 

 

*****************

 

Friday came around quickly and Lucifer hurried along to get to criminal law. He had spent Thursday night- Thirsty Thursdays- in a frat house, getting very drunk and he was now cursing the beautiful hangover he was sporting and the fact that he had yet to read over the chapter they were going to be discussing today. 

As fate would have it, he tripped over a loose stone in the courtyard and ended up flinging the coffee in his right hand out of it in order to break his fall. Once he had regained mobility and was certain he didn’t bust his face open, he checked to see which coffee was still in his hand. 

The coffee in his hand was his own, already spiked with vodka. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” he swore. Theoretically, he  _ could  _ go snag another coffee, but the lines were always hellacious around this time of day and he’d end up missing class. And he couldn’t do that, not with an exam coming up next week. 

Sighing, he made his way to criminal law with the singular spiked coffee and sat down dejectedly in his seat, opening his book and beginning to cram read. 

Sam collapsed in the seat next to Lucifer ten minutes later, smiling to himself at the other boy cram reading. Seeing that Lucifer hadn’t exactly acknowledged his presence, he waited to speak when Lucifer would eventually look up and snagged the coffee by Lucifer’s elbow. He was willing to sell his soul and offer his body up for prostitution for coffee, having worked until 3 AM, not getting back to his own room until 4, and then waking up at 6:30 for class and his daily run. 

Sam knew Lucifer spiked his coffee- he’d seen the bottle of Russian Standard in his backpack often enough- but Sam hadn’t even had a drop of liquor in his life. Occasionally Dean would allow him a sip of his beer, but Sam was waiting until he was 21 before he would start properly drinking. He couldn’t afford to get drunk, not really. 

He chugged the coffee, unknowing that it was Lucifer’s coffee, already spiked with four shots of vodka. 

Lucifer looked up as he set the cup down and his eyes widened. “Sam,” he said softly. “Did you drink that entire cup of coffee?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah,” he said, his speech already slurring slightly. 

Lucifer groaned. “Okay,” he said after expelling a deep breath and resisting the urge to start swearing. He packed up his things, thankful that Sam hadn’t done much unpacking. “C’mon, Sam, we’re playing hooky.” 

Sam went along willingly, and Lucifer stopped the professor on their way out and his way in. 

“Hey, Professor,” he said with a warm smile. “Listen, Sam and I won’t be in class today. He accidentally drank my coffee, which has regular milk in it and he’s severely lactose intolerant. I couldn’t stop him, I’m sorry.”

The professor chuckled. “It’s alright, Mr. Milton. I’ll send you and Mr. Winchester the class notes. You get him feeling better, okay?” 

“Yes, Sir, thank you,” Lucifer said with a relieved sigh. He then began ushering a now giggling Sam to his dorm room, thankful that his Father not only agreed to letting Lucifer live on campus and allowed him the luxury of a single room, so there were no pesky roommates. 

Locking his door behind him, he took a deep breath. “Alright, Sam? How are you feeling?” 

Sam hummed a few bars and looked right at Lucifer. “We’re no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I,” he began singing so off key that even tone deaf people would cringe. 

Lucifer pressed his fingers into his temples. He needed a drink or five. But he has to get Sam sober first. Now, if he could just figure out what Sam was singing. . . . 

“‘M never gonna give you up, gonna let you down, never gonna go around and. . . hurt you.” 

_ Fuck my actual ass, he’s Rick Rolling me. _

Lucifer needed a drink. He reached into his backpack and took a swig of his vodka before concentrating on Sam. 

“Luci!!!” Sam giggled, collapsing onto Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer smiled. 

“Hey, there, you doing okay?” he asked. 

“Dance with me!” Sam grabbed onto Lucifer’s hands and tried to dance to invisible music. 

Lucifer, while he thought that this wasn’t a good situation, couldn’t help but smile and chuckle. Drunk Sam was adorable, almost more so than when he was sober. 

They swayed for a few minutes, Lucifer making sure that Sam didn’t face plant onto the floor, but he soon was bored. 

“Luciiiiiiii,” Sam whined. 

“What’s up, Sam?” Lucifer asked. 

“I wanna watch the Human Centipede.” 

Lucifer groaned internally. He wasn’t drunk enough for that film. Hell,  _ Sam  _ wasn’t drunk- or high- enough for that movie. 

“Sam, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” he said as he held Sam upright and close, reminding himself that at the moment, Sam was  _ drunk.  _

“Why not?” Sam pouted, blinking up slowly at him with glassy eyes. 

Lucifer began thinking that it was illegal for a person to look  _ that  _ adorable. “Because it’s a horrible movie and I don’t understand how it got two sequels,” he said. “Also, you’re  _ drunk.  _ Trust me, Sam, you do  _ not  _ want to be watching this while. . . well, at all.”

“So?” Sam asked as if it weren’t the freakin’ strangest and creepiest movie ever made. “Please? It’s on Netflix.”

Lucifer sighed. “Fine, let me grab my laptop and log on. Sit on my bed, Sam.” 

“Okay!” Sam eagerly sat down on the bed as Lucifer grabbed his laptop with the charger and began filtering through Netflix, finding the Dutch movie and sighing. “I wonder if Tom Six sold his soul for this movie to have two sequels,” he mused as he sat down next to Sam- not too close- and popped the movie up to full screen. 

Lucifer spent more time focusing on making sure Sam drank plenty of water and managed to convince him to eat a sandwich before taking two aspirin. He had already seen the movie. He had no desire to see the movie again. 

Around the time that Dr. Heiter began the surgery to create his. . . nightmare, for lack of a better word, Lucifer heard a different sound. Crying. He looked over at Sam, who had started to cry. “Sam?” he asked gently. “Are you okay?” He was concerned. Why was Sam crying? He was fine literally thirty seconds ago. 

“You’re not cuddling me,” he pouted. 

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer said contritely, reminding himself that Sam is drunk and probably just wants human contact. “Did you wanna cuddle?”

Sam nodded with a sniffle. “Yeah,” he admitted. 

Lucifer sighed with a smile. “Well, then, come cuddle,” he said, tugging Sam closer. “Should have said so from the get-go that you wanted cuddles.”

Sam gave a happy sort of noise and began squirming to get comfortable in Lucifer’s arms. He wriggled against Lucifer, ass to groin, and Lucifer had to think about his proper older brother Michael in his younger brother Balthazar’s tutu in order not to pop a stiffy. 

Sam kept squirming so Lucifer reacted. If he didn’t pin Sam down, then he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on getting Sam better. He grabbed Sam by the biceps and wrapped his arms around him, effectively pinning him to the bed and to him. “Stop squirming, you’re making it hard to see the laptop,” he whispered. 

“Sorry,” Sam murmured. He wiggled a bit more to make sure he was comfortable and then stilled, eyes trained on the horrific scene in front of them. 

About fifteen minutes later, Sam’s breathing evened out and Lucifer checked to see that Sam, indeed, had fallen asleep. Sending a prayer of thanks to whatever deity helped Sam fall asleep, Lucifer clicked out of Netflix and set his laptop on his desk, being careful not to disturb the sleeping boy next to him, and tucked a blanket around their shoulders. Sleep sounded like a great idea to Lucifer, so he snuggled down. In a fit of boldness he kissed the back of Sam’s neck with a quiet whisper of “sweet dreams” before falling asleep, hoping that Sam would sleep long enough to gain a bit of sobriety. 

 

*************

 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips into the heat surrounding his groin, unable to restrain himself. Blinking open his eyes, he saw Sam sitting up, tongue between his teeth, attempting to undo Lucifer’s belt with one hand while the other hand was occupied  _ inside  _ of Lucifer’s pants. 

“Ummm, Sam?” Lucifer asked questioningly. 

“Oh good,” Sam giggled. “You’re awake.” 

“And you’re still drunk,” Lucifer sighed as he sat up and captured both of Sam’s wrists with his hands. Gently, he removed the hand inside of his pants out and shook his head. 

“You mean. . . we didn’t. . . ?” Sam was confused. 

“No, Sam, we haven’t done anything,” Lucifer said. “You accidentally drank my coffee and got drunk. I was cuddling you because you asked and we both fell asleep.” 

Sam scrunched his face up as his still drunk mind tried to process what was going on. He slipped a hand out of Lucifer’s grasp and reached up to pet the short blond hair on Lucifer’s head. 

“Oooohhhh so soft,” he gasped. 

Lucifer sighed, smiling indulgently as Sam stroked and ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. 

“It’s so soft, Luci, how did you do that?” Sam asked in drunken wonder. 

The other boy chuckled and smiled. “I’ve always had soft hair,” he admitted, running his fingers through Sam’s hair to tuck a few stray locks behind his ear, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach from doing that simple act. While Lucifer’s tended to be more of a fluffy sort of soft, Sam’s was soft and smooth like silk, and Lucifer knew that he could spend hours just running his fingers through Sam’s chestnut curls. 

_ I’m in deep,  _ he thought to himself, catching Sam’s free wrist as it tried to wander back down towards his belt. With no small feat of effort, he turned Sam around, pinning his hands to opposite shoulders, and sliding a leg over Sam’s top thigh to pin him down completely. 

“Go back to sleep, Sam,” Lucifer whispered. 

“Not sleepy,” Sam pouted, even as he yawned. 

_ Yeah, you’re in deep Milton.  _ “If you lay still, I’ll sing until you fall asleep,” he bargained. 

“Really?” Sam asked. “Wow. . .”

“Are you gonna lay still for me?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Sam decided decisively as he made sure he was comfortable. 

Lucifer waited patiently before taking a deep breath. “ _ There’s a lady who’s sure all that glitters is gold, and she’s buying a stairway to Heaven. . .”  _

He got through about a third way through the song before Sam fell asleep. Smiling, he tucked the blanket more into his friend and himself and fell back asleep. 

 

*************************

 

When Lucifer woke up the second time, he looked blearily at the clock over at his desk. 1 P.M. Groaning, he shifted slightly, only for a still sleeping Sam to cling to him. 

_ Sam should be more sober now, _ he thought as he gently put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and softly shook him. “Sam?” he asked quietly. 

“Five more minutes Dean,” Sam grumbled, burrowing into Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“Sam, I’m not Dean,” Lucifer chuckled, shaking Sam again. “Come on, wake up, let’s get some water in you and see how sober you are.” 

Sam snorted and blinked his eyes open, casting hazel onto Lucifer’s pale blue.    
“Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty,” Lucifer teased, untangling himself from Sam’s body and going to snag a bottle of water out of his mini fridge. 

“What happened, exactly?” Sam asked, sitting up and looking at Lucifer. “I remember drinking your coffee and you escorting me out of criminal law- by the way, I’m  _ not  _ lactose intolerant- and beyond that. . . it’s kind of fuzzy.” 

“Umm,” Lucifer said, coughing back a laugh as he handed Sam the cold water bottle. “Well, you sang ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’.” 

“Fuck my life.” 

“You tried to dance with me.” 

“That didn’t go well.”

“It was fine, you just wanted to sway.” 

“What else?” 

“You  _ begged  _ me to watch Human Centipede with you.” 

“FUCKING HELL WHY DID I DO THAT???” 

“I have no clue. You started crying roughly halfway through because we weren’t cuddling, you fell asleep, so did I- I was out  _ very  _ late last night.” 

“Oh God.” 

“When you woke up the first time, you apparently assumed we slept together and had your hand down my pants.” 

Sam turned bright vermillion. 

“You fell back asleep once I pinned you to the bed and sang Led Zeppelin to you.” Lucifer gestured to the room. “And now here we are.” 

“Oh.”

Lucifer watched Sam turn extraordinarily shy and scuff his toes across the tiles of the dorm room floor. 

“I’m really sorry, Luci,” Sam finally said meekly. “That. . . That wasn’t normal of me, I’m not  _ like  _ that, and I’m really, really sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Sam,” Lucifer soothed. “I should’ve told you that that was my coffee that you drank.”

There was a war going on in the mind of one Lucifer Milton. On one hand, if he kissed Sam, two outcomes could happen. One is Sam would kiss him back and it would defuse the awkward situation. The other option is it would be extremely awkward and they would never look at each other in the eye again. On the other hand, if he didn’t kiss Sam. .. he would regret it and this was still a fucked up and awkward situation. 

_ To Hell with it,  _ he thought as he crossed over to Sam and tilted his head up before pressing his lips to Sam’s gently. 

To his surprise and delight, Sam kissed back with a low moan that vibrated them down to their toes. Sam’s lips were soft and plumped, only slightly chapped, and he tasted like spiked coffee and granola bars and Lucifer never wanted to stop kissing him. 

All good things had to come to an end, however brief, and Sam broke the kiss slowly. 

“Wow,” he whispered. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer replied. He tucked a stray curl behind Sam’s ear, making the other boy blush. “Been wanting to do that for a while.” 

“Me too,” Sam confessed softly. 

They both laughed quietly and rested their foreheads together, staring at each other with small smiles on their faces. 

After a few moments, Lucifer’s shoulders shook in silent laughter. 

“Luci?” Sam asked in soft confusion. 

“How the  _ fuck  _ did you not taste the vodka?” Lucifer questioned with a quiet chuckle. “There were four shots of roughly 90 proof vodka. It’s not weak shit. How the fuck did you not taste it?” 

Sam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “I really didn’t. It tasted a bit off but I thought you added something different into it and I didn’t realize it wasn’t mine. I chugged it, too, which makes a difference.” 

Lucifer laughed softly and nuzzled into Sam’s nose with his own. “You’re adorable.” 

“Shut up,” Sam griped good naturedly. 

“Make me,” Lucifer teased. 

Sam slotted their lips together and kissed Lucifer deeply, both of them sighing as they melted into each other. Lucifer’s arms wound themselves around the slightly taller boy’s neck and Sam’s warm, large hands came to rest lightly on top of Lucifer’s hips, pulling him closer. 

Their bodies pressed together and Lucifer groaned into Sam’s mouth, prying it open with his tongue as they stood their. Sam’s mouth opened willingly, and Lucifer devoured it hungrily, mapping out every inch that he could as Sam did the same to him. 

Drawing back, Lucifer nabbed Sam’s lower lip with his teeth and gave it a firm suck, relishing in the deep groan that emitted from the other boy’s throat. 

They broke briefly, only for Sam to grab the bottom of Lucifer’s shirt and tug it up and over his head, exposing porcelain skin. Lucifer leaned in to grab Sam’s shirt and he yanked it off eagerly, groaning at the expanse of tanned skin that he unveiled. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, leaning into kiss and suck along Sam’s neck. The other boy gasped, then moaned in absolute pleasure as teeth slid along the skin and pinched it gently but firmly in the middle of Sam’s neck. 

“Luce,” Sam moaned as he clung to Lucifer’s back. 

“Hmm?” Lucifer hummed, soothing the sting of the release of his teeth with his tongue. 

“Can we sit or something?” Sam laughed breathlessly. “Don’t wanna fall.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Sure thing.” 

Sam backed Lucifer up to the bed and when Lucifer sat down, Sam slid onto his lap and dove in to feast on Lucifer’s lips again, both of them moaning as Sam lightly ground his hips down into Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer ran the blunt edge of his nails down Sam’s back, causing him to moan and tug on short blond locks. Lucifer moaned at the hair tug as Sam gently pressed him back into the bed. 

“Pants gotta go,” Lucifer groaned when they broke. 

“Agreed,” Sam said, fumbling with Lucifer’s belt the second time that day. 

Lucifer allowed Sam to undo his belt and zipper before sliding the jeans off of him and unveiling the black silk boxers that he tended to favor. 

Sam chuckled and ran a finger along the elastic, admiring the dark blond trail that dipped beneath it. “These suit you so well,” he purred. 

Lucifer smirked as he undid the ancient leather belt on Sam’s hips and started sliding his jeans off. “What can I say? I’m a man of wealth and taste.” 

“No quoting Guns and Roses lyrics in bed,” Sam teased. 

“So you  _ do  _ know good music,” Lucifer laughed as he finished sliding Sam’s jeans off of him. 

“Sure. Older brother’s a classic rock nut.” Sam leaned in to kiss Lucifer, not wanting to talk about his older brother while they were getting naked which might lead to other things. 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips up and into Sam’s, silk rubbing against cotton, cock rubbing against cock and they both moaned as one. Lucifer’s hands trailed down Sam’s back to the curve of his ass and he squeezed. 

Sam gasped and moaned, rocking his hips down and into Lucifer’s. “Luci?” 

“Hmm?” Lucifer hummed, kissing down Sam’s neck and along his shoulder. 

“Are we gonna. . . have sex?” Sam swallowed nervously. 

Lucifer drew back and looked at Sam with  a serious face. “Only if you feel comfortable, and only if you are sober,” he said softly, cupping Sam’s face tenderly. He swiped a thumb across the other boy’s cheekbone. 

“Okay,” Sam whispered. “I want to, but. . .” 

“But what?” Lucifer prompted gently. 

“I’m a virgin.” The words were soft, like the air would break with the confession. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Fuck, Sam. . . Are you sure?” he whispered. 

“I think I would know if I’m a virgin, thanks,” Sam said dryly. 

“No, no, no,” Lucifer shook his head. “I mean, are you sure that you want. . . me?” 

Sam leaned in and kissed Lucifer sweetly. “Yes. I want you to. Have since the moment that you walked into criminal law.” 

“Fuck, Sam.” Lucifer had other no words. 

“Is that the only thing you’re going to say the rest of the day?” Sam teased, leaning over Lucifer with a predatory smile. 

Something about the look on Sam’s face spurred Lucifer on. Grabbing Sam’s wrists, he flipped them over so he was hovering over them, returning the gleam of  _ caught and mine  _ in his eyes. 

Sam swallowed, then moaned as Lucifer attacked his mouth with teeth and tongue, soothing nips with quick flicks of his tongue as the two boys rutted against each other eagerly. 

“Has anything entered your little virgin hole?” Lucifer breathed. 

Sam shook his head. “Not even a plug or even fingers,” he whispered. 

That made both of their cocks stiffen against each other. 

Lucifer reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. “How do you want me to fuck you?” he asked softly. 

Sam pondered the question, nibbling along his lower lip as he thought. “Which would be the easiest?” he asked. 

It was Lucifer’s turn to take on a contemplative look. “Honestly, doggy style,” he said after some contemplation. 

“I suppose I should remove my boxers, shouldn’t I?” Sam chuckled. 

“ _ You _ should remove your boxers?” Lucifer asked with a sharply raised eyebrow. 

“Yes. Me. They are my boxers.” 

Lucifer growled low and predatory in his throat, causing the other boy to shiver violently. 

“Or. . . maybe you should remove them?” Sam corrected himself. 

“An excellent idea,” Lucifer purred wickedly. “Hips up.” 

Sam lifted his hips and watched as Lucifer lowered himself further down the bed, all lithe power coiled into his wiry body. He gasped as sharp teeth grazed the skin by his left hipbone, icy blue irises eclipsed by black pupils gazing sharply at him as Lucifer began to tug the offending red cotton down the length of his legs. 

Once that had happened, Lucifer stared down hungrily at the boy beneath him, naked and hard and wanting. Lucifer wanted to taste, wanted to see how Sam would react to his mouth and tongue on other, more sensitive places. Smirking up at Sam, he leaned down, laying down flat on his stomach and tugging Sam’s hips towards him. 

“Luci?” 

“Just relax, Sam,” Lucifer cooed, licking his lips as he eyed Sam’s long, thick, hard cock with a predatory grin. “I know what I’m doing.” 

“Thank fuck you do,” Sam grunted, watching Lucifer. 

Lucifer lunged forward like a snake, swallowing half of Sam’s cock down in a swift movement. Sam cried out in pleasure, hands immediately fisting short blond locks. Lucifer moaned in appreciation and dropped his jaw and relaxed his throat, allowing the head of Sam’s cock to slide down more easily. 

Sam moaned and bucked his hips eagerly into Lucifer’s mouth before strong fingers pinned his hips down and he met stunning blue eyes, ordering him to remain still. Reminding himself that  _ Lucifer has his dick in his throat and he can choke on that,  _ Sam stilled his hips, which drew a pleased purr from the other boy, making his cock vibrate and a loud groan echo throughout the small room. 

It took some work, but eventually Lucifer was nosing the curls of dark chestnut at the base of Sam’s cock, throat swallowing continuously around it as Sam’s torso writhed and he let out long, deep moans. Finding the bottle of lube again, he poured a generous amount onto his fingers and began circling Sam’s hole. 

“Oh!” Sam cried out once he felt Lucifer’s cold, lubed finger touch his most sensitive area. He rolled his hips lightly, being careful not to choke the man with his dick in his mouth. 

Lucifer groaned, making the other boy quiver, as he slid a finger deep into Sam’s tight, hot, hole. 

Sam gasped, eyes fluttering closed as he rocked his hips to encourage more. 

Slowly, Lucifer pulled off of Sam’s cock as he gently pushed his finger in and out of his hole. “So tight,” Lucifer purred in a raw voice as he slowly pushed a second finger into him. 

Sam keened and bucked his hips as the second finger slid into him. 

“Warm and responsive,” Lucifer continued as he scissored Sam open gently. 

“Luce,” Sam moaned. “So good, feels so good. . .” 

“Well I sure hope so,” Lucifer chuckled, secretly pleased that he was bringing Sam so much pleasure. Glad that he was gifted with long fingers, he found the sensitive bundle of nerves and gently pressed down. 

Sam gave a guttural moan and his hips flew off the bed as he gripped the bedsheets beneath him. “Oh fuck!”

“That’s your prostate, Sam,” Lucifer whispered, skating over it again. “Very much like a female’s G-spot. Brings oh so much pleasure.” 

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Sam begged as Lucifer slid a third finger in gently, opening Sam wider. 

“I won’t, baby, I won’t,” Lucifer whispered. “I’ll only pull out long enough to put the condom on and slid my cock into your tight little virgin hole.” 

Sam whined and bucked his hips as he listened to Lucifer speak and felt his fingers open him up even further, occasionally skimming his fingers over his prostate gently, but it still made Sam shout every time. 

“Ready for my cock, baby?” Lucifer purred. 

Sam nodded. 

“Roll over for me, baby,” Lucifer whispered as he slowly withdrew his fingers from Sam’s hot hole. 

Sam whined and bucked his hips needily, feeling empty, before rolling over and canting his hips up. 

Lucifer swore and tore the condom packet over and slid it on over his throbbing cock. “You’re gonna feel so good, I won’t last long,” he confessed as he draped himself over Sam’s back. 

“That’s fine, I don’t think I can last long either,” Sam whimpered as he felt the latex covered head of Lucifer’s dick catch on his rim. 

“Breathe for me, baby,” Lucifer coaxed as he slowly slid into him. 

Sam gasped, mewled, and then moaned as Lucifer slowly slid into him. 

God, he was so hot and tight, Lucifer didn’t think it’d be possible to fit completely inside, but he did, and he rested there, panting into Sam’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, holding him tight. 

When Sam bucked onto his hips, he knew that it was time, and he began rolling his hips into Sam’s, both of them groaning at the drag and glide of Lucifer’s cock against Sam’s walls. 

Lucifer panted and Sam mewled in pleasure, the both of them moaning and gasping in pleasure as the two of them rocked against each other. 

“Luce-” Sam whimpered and Lucifer tilted his head towards him and kissed him filthily and Sam melted underneath of him as Lucifer’s tongue imitated what his dick was doing inside of Sam’s ass. Moans and groans were swallowed up by each other, nibbling on lips and licking away stings. The two of them breathed their names into the other’s mouth, tugging on each other’s hair as their hips rolled against each other. 

“Luc, I’m close, I’m so close,” Sam whimpered as Lucifer sped up his thrusts into Sam’s hole. 

“Same. . . cum for me, baby,” Lucifer whispered. 

Sam whimpered, gasped, then cried out in pleasure as he came, clenching his rim around Lucifer’s cock, making the other boy groan and release into the condom inside of them, both of them shaking in pleasure. 

They rested against each other, panting and breathing heavily before Lucifer gently removed himself from Sam. He gently slid off the condom, expertly tied it off, and threw it in the tissue filled trashcan before gathering Sam in his arms and holding him close. 

They laid there, basking in the glow before Sam began giggling. 

“What?” Lucifer rumbled. 

“What are the odds that you spill my coffee so I drink your alcohol laced concoction so that we ended up in bed together?” Sam chuckled. 

Lucifer chuckled and held Sam closer. “Maybe it’s a sign that we should date,” he said casually, although his heart was pounding. 

Sam smiled up at Lucifer. “Maybe.” 

Lucifer leaned in for a warm kiss, one Sam was only too happy to give

*********

“GARCON, I REQUIRE COFFEE. I WAS UP VERY LATE LAST NIGHT.” 

Half the coffee shop groaned as Lucifer walked in, holding Sam’s hand. 

“ _ Lucifer! _ ” Sam hissed, blushing brilliantly. 

“Keep saying my name, sweetheart, I know you enjoy saying it.” Lucifer winked before looking at Charlie Bradbury. “Hey, Charlie.” 

“Hey Luce. The usual two cups?” she asked. 

“Of course. Can you put two shots of espresso in mine?” Lucifer smiled. 

“What, not gonna put vodka in it?” Charlie asked. 

“I can’t, gotta remain sober. Can’t perform adequately with alcohol in my system. Besides, I think that’s illegal in all 50 states.” 

“I hate you,” Sam grumbled, turning maroon in embarrassment and shifting his stance. He was definitely sore. 

“Hey, Sam! So you’re hanging with this rascal?” Charlie asked as she rang up their order. 

“Yeah,” Sam admitted. 

“You know, they make a great numbing thing called  _ Icy Hot- _ ” 

“Charlie! I can’t do the things I want to if he can’t enjoy it!” 

“Lucifer Milton, I swear to Christ-” 

“How dare you take my half brother’s name in a swear.” 

Sam just stared at Lucifer while Charlie laughed and went to go make their coffee. 

“Can you bring the innuendos down  _ just a tad? _ ” Sam whispered. “I think the entire coffee shop knows that you have fucked me.”

Lucifer grinned and couldn’t help but give Sam’s rear a cheeky smack. 

“LUCIFER!” 

“Yes, Sam?” 

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“What did he do?” Charlie asked as she put their coffees in front of him. 

“Nothing,” Sam muttered. 

“That’d be four dollars and fifty-eight cents,” Charlie said to Lucifer. 

Lucifer opened his wallet, only to have a condom fall out. “Whoops. Sam, can you pick that up for me, please?” he asked casually as he pulled out a five and some change. 

Sam glared at him. “I can’t bend over, my ass hurts,” he hissed. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam, right there in public. 

Sam couldn’t remain mad at Lucifer when he kissed him, and he smiled into it as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck as catcalls flew behind them. 

Specks of water fell onto the duo and they stared at Charlie, who had a dollar in one hand and a spray bottle in the other. 

“Please, don’t have sex in my coffee shop?” she asked. “Also, really happy for you, now, for the love of God,  _ go to your room.” _

Giggling, Lucifer and Sam took their coffee, change, and lovesick looks back to Lucifer’s dorm. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
